


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child NCT Dream, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Couch Cuddles, Lots of cuddles, Love, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT as parents, Secret Santa, Snow, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, ot18, the kids are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be a time you spend with family. To Taeyong and Yuta, this means spending it with their friends and their respective children. While trying to host a Christmas party for two babies, three toddlers, one child, two teens and ten adults, it’s clear to see that this group is like family.From Mark bringing his first boyfriend to Christmas to Sicheng baking a red velvet cake from scratch, Jungwoo smothering Doyoung with a snowball while Youngho takes pictures and Kun doing some very questionable things, it’s pure and utter chaos and Taeyong loves every second of it.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!
> 
> This is my early Christmas gift: a story packed with fluff, gift giving and the entirety of the group just having fun. It's short but cute, and I loved writing it to bits. I had to stop a couple times to protect my heart. I hope y'all enjoy, and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!
> 
> x D.

‘’Yuta! Can you please get Jaemin his bottle!’’ Jaemin’s crying had been filling their house for a few minutes, and Taeyong couldn’t do anything about it as he stood at the stove. ‘’I already did! He won’t stop crying!’’ Came Yuta’s protest from upstairs, and Taeyong groaned.

He eyed the television, a Christmas episode special of one of Jaemin’s favourite shows playing, and he sighed with a smile on his face. Normally, Jaemin wasn’t allowed to watch a lot of television, Yuta afraid that he’d get bored of his own toys, but today they needed Jaemin to be distracted and so the toddler had been basically chained to the television all day.

Right after his afternoon nap, though, Jaemin had started crying. Yuta had rushed upstairs and given him his bottle, but seeing as Yuta carried a still crying Jaemin downstairs while Taeyong stirred the soup he was making, Taeyong was sure television wouldn’t help this time around.

‘’d-dada!!’’ Jaemin wailed, extending his tiny arms towards Taeyong. Taeyong felt his heart strings tighten with love for the boy, and he kissed the top of his head as soon as Yuta handed him the crying toddler. ‘’I’ll cook for a second.’’ Yuta kissed Taeyong’s cheek and walked toward the stove, bending himself over the food on display.

Taeyong had been cooking from the early hours in the morning, trying to prepare a dinner fit for ten adults, two teens, one kid and five toddlers. At first, the couple had hesitated about having _that_ many people over for Christmas into their new house, Yuta having unpacked the last box filled with little trinkets literally two weeks ago, but Kun and Ten had hosted it last time, and since they did it while it was their first Christmas with a kid of their own, Taeyong couldn’t possibly use the new house as an excuse to let someone else in the group host it.

‘’Why are you crying baby boy?’’ Taeyong whispered, hugging Jaemin tight against his chest. Jaemin had developed a bit of language over the past few months, the three year old learning new words and tweaking them to fit his preference every single day.

Jaemin had turned to calling Taeyong dada and Yuta appa. It wasn’t something Taeyong and Yuta had tried to teach him, it just happened one morning. Jaemin made the decision for himself, or so Youngho had said when Taeyong told him about it at work a couple days after it happened, and Yuta and Taeyong had decided to let it be.

It was adorable, anyway.

‘’He’ll probably stop when Doyoung and Jungwoo show up.’’ Taeyong snorted at that, agreeing with his husband. ‘’Are you excited to see Jeno, baby?’’ Taeyong smiled as Jaemin broke into a smile too, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly.

The Christmas tradition had blossomed over the years the group had known each other. Taeyong had met Taeil and Kun at work, a high school down the block they all taught at, and a friendship blossomed between them and their respective partners. Yuta had the pleasure of meeting Jaehyun and Doyoung at the office he worked at, and soon enough they all formed a big group of friends.

They tried to hang out as much as their busy schedules allowed them too, their kids now also taking up a lot of their time. Before any of them had adopted, or in some cases chose a surrogate mother, they had weekly hang outs on Saturday, drinking and chatting at someone’s place.

Soon enough those Saturdays became play dates as the first few kids were adopted. Youngho and Taeil had been the firsts, adopting a five year old Mark. A few years after, Jaehyun and Sicheng had Renjun with a surrogate mother and now nine years later, everyone in their group was a parent.

At first the Christmas dinner was only with them, but as everyone started adopting and having kids, a tiny children’s table was added. At the moment the children’s table seated exactly seven kids, Mark _almost_ old enough to sit with the adults. It was always hell to provide the food and host the party, and so far Taeyong had the blessings of never having to do it with this many kids, but now was his time.

‘’I’m sure he’s excited to see Renjun too.’’ Taeyong handed a now silent Jaemin to Yuta before taking his spot at the stove again. Yuta placed a soft peck on Taeyong’s lips, before walking out of the kitchen with Jaemin against his chest.

‘’the table looks stunning, babe.’’ Taeyong smiled as Yuta sat down on the couch they had moved around to fit all the tables in the living room. Doyoung and Jaehyun had done the courtesy of lending them their dining room tables, just so everyone could fit around it. Eighteen people wasn’t an easy fit.

‘’Thanks babe,’’ Taeyong turned around to cut up some vegetables, rejoicing in the fact that he finally got the say in what they were having for the Christmas dinner. Whoever hosted it, decided on the menu. Last year, with Kun and Ten, it had been a mixture of Chinese and Thai, while Youngho and Taeil had managed to put an American Christmas feast on the table.

Ever since the tradition began, they started following unspoken rules. Everyone had a separate task to perform, buy or do. Sicheng, for example, always provided a different pie for dessert. Youngho was always in task of taking the pictures and Doyoung prepared the games for after the dinner.

There was one task everyone shared, and that was buying presents. Every year, a couple weeks before Christmas, the adults got together and raffle their family names. The weeks coming up to the dinner are then spent stressing and buying the family they had drawn the correct presents.

Last year, the Nakamoto family was blessed with buying Doyoung and Jungwoo presents, a couple that was very clear about what they wanted and didn’t want. There was a limit, set every year, but most of the time everyone kind of disregarded it. Usually, the limit ended up being around 200,000 won, but again, to Taeyong’s credit, he spent too much on Kun and Ten’s gifts.

Yuta hadn’t been pleased when Taeyong came home with a blender Ten definitely didn’t need and a pair of headphones Kun most definitely had asked for _knowing_ it would be too expensive. But, as Taeyong always had, his charms saved the day.

‘’Have you called your parents yet?’’ Yuta nodded, now bouncing an incredibly focused on the television Jaemin. Anpanman was on, and Taeyong was sure the boy never even blinked while watching that show. ‘’Yeah, they told me give you big hugs. They can’t wait for us to visit after New Years.’’ Taeyong smiled.

He loved his parents in law, he really did. They hadn’t officially celebrated Christmas in Osaka yet last year, they visited Yuta’s parents a week before Christmas. While Taeyong felt bad, Yuta’s parents loved the tradition they shared with their friends and called it ‘a t hing they’ll keep doing till their very last Christmas’. And even though Yuta didn’t really want to think about that, he appreciated his parents for understanding. Taeyong’s parents didn’t really mind not spending Christmas with them, as they saw them and Jaemin on a regular basis any way. Taeyong was the one to appreciate that. According to his parents, Christmas was a time to celebrate with family, and Taeyong and Yuta had found their own.

‘’I can’t wait to see them either.’’ Taeyong left the stove, walking towards the cabinet in the hallway to grab some more ingredients he needed. When he walked back into the living room, he was greeted with Yuta laying on the couch and Jaemin laid down upon his chest.

Taeyong felt his heart melt for his husband and son, and he walked up to them, kissing them both on the head before making his way back into the kitchen.

 

Exactly three hours later, the doorbell rang. Yuta was the first to rush up and toward the door, now dressed in a white button up and black jeans. Even though they didn’t have a dress code, it was an unspoken rule to look somewhat fancy.

Taeyong guessed they should start calling it a dress code.

‘’Hyung!’’ As Taeyong walked into the hallway, knowing that Jaemin was safe and sound in his baby chair, he was greeted with Youngho, a smiling Donghyuck in his arms, Taeil, Mark and a boy Taeyong had never seen before.

‘’Good afternoon, gentlemen.’’ Taeyong joked, before engulfing Taeil and Youngho in a hug. He booped Donghyuck’s nose and giggled as the three year old ‘’ _almost fwour!_ ’’ smiled back at him. Even though Mark protested, he gave the boy a hug as well. ‘’Hyung, please!’’ He whined, and Taeyong frowned.

‘’Now that you’ve brought a friend you don’t want my hugs anymore?’’ He smiled at the boy who looked as if he was about to drop dead from nerves, and held out his hand to shake. ‘’Nakamoto Taeyong, nice to meet you.’’ The boy smiled back at him, big puppy eyes twinkling as he took Taeyong’s hand.

‘’Nice to meet you Mr. Nakamoto, I’m Wong Yukhei.’’ Taeyong chuckled and shook his head, ‘’it’s nice to meet you Yukhei, but please call me Taeyong. Mr. Nakamoto makes me sound incredibly old.’’ Beside him, Taeyong could feel Yuta look at him with a smile on his face.

Taeyong hadn’t been Mr. Nakamoto for a while, a little over a year, and Taeyong knew every time someone mentioned his now Japanese surname, Yuta’s heart did a little jump.

Maybe his dick too, but nobody needed to know that.

‘’I’m Nakamoto Yuta, nice to meet you. Please call me Yuta.’’ Yukhei nodded, slightly relaxing. As they moved over from the hallway to the living room and Yuta had given everyone a drink, they sat down on the couch and chairs. Jaemin had found his way onto Yukhei’s lap, and was now forcing him to pet his hair.

‘’So, how long have you guys been dating?’’ Taeyong shook his head at his husbands question. They knew exactly for how long Yukhei and Mark had been dating -almost four months- because Taeil hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut a couple weeks back during work.

At first Taeil had the first reaction any parent has when they kid start dating for the fist time. He was panicked, scared and proud. But after Kun and Taeyong had calmed him down a little, Taeil became more proud than scared. He continued sharing stories about the boys’ their relationship, and before Taeyong knew it he could accurately describe the moment Mark confessed to Yukhei on the rooftop of their school.

Of course, Taeyong had told Yuta over dinner. Because it was just to damn cute.

‘’Almost four months now, I think?’’ Mark answered, his left hand intertwined with Yukhei’s. Yukhei nodded, turning his head to look at Mark with so much adoration Taeyong felt like crying.

The conversation carried on after that, sharing stories and in the middle of the group listening to Donghyuck’s rant in broken Korean about how he had asked Santa for snow but still hadn’t received it, the doorbell rang.

Yuta got up from the couch and returned a couple minutes later with Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jisung and Renjun. Renjun was a bit older, ten years old to be exact, while Jisung had just turned two. He was the youngest of all the kids, the newest addition to their huge family. A close second was Chenle, who was two and a half years old and almost too cute to be real. -Ten’s words, not Taeyong’s. he was a firm believer of his son being the cutest-

They greeted each other and Yukhei politely introduced himself as Mark’s boyfriend to everyone. Taeyong watched as Mark’s smile grew with every ‘I’m Wong Yukhei, Mark’s boyfriend’ that came out of Yukhei’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but swoon.

‘’They’re so cute.’’ He whispered into Yuta’s ear a few minutes after everyone had settled down again. Renjun had taken it upon himself to sit with Jisung in his lap, like the good big brother he is, while Jaehyun and Sicheng had pulled two chairs away from the dining table to sit down.

‘’I know, it’s so adorable I might vomit.’’ Taeyong chuckled at that, shaking his head. Yuta smiled at him, placing a soft kiss on Taeyong’s lips before they turned back to the conversation currently happening.

‘’so you’re telling me you made a Red Velvet cake from scratch?!’’ Youngho seemed utterly amazed by the fact that Sicheng, a man who had worked at a bakery doing his college years and could bake a three tier wedding cake in his slip, made a red velvet cake from scratch.

Jaehyun proudly wrapped his arm around his husband, nuzzling his nose against Sicheng’s cheek. The Chinese boy rolled his eyes but smiled, shaking his head. ‘’It’s in the kitchen right now.’’

‘’Did you put it in our fridge?’’ SIcheng nodded at Taeyong’s question, and Taeyong sagged in relief. A red velvet cake needed to stay cool.

Before Yuta could comment on the way Jaemin seemed to have completely relaxed in Yukhei’s hold, the doorbell rang again. This time, Taeyong jumped up the open the door, and was met with Jungwoo, Doyoung and a plastic bag Taeyong assumed to be full with board games, and little five year old Jeno hiding behind his dads arm.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, his eyes crinkling. Taeyong hugged them both before letting them enter the house, leading the trio to the living room after setting everything down.

‘’Jae Jae!!’’ Immediately, Jeno lit up at the sight of Jaemin. Jaemin, who had now taken his position on Mark’s lap and was busy playing with the buttons on Mark’s dress shirt, yelped.

‘’up! Up!! Markie up!!!’’ Taeyong watched with a melted heart as Mark lifted up Jaemin, only to hand him to Jeno after the boy had carefully sat down on the floor. Immediately, Jaemin wrapped his little arms around Jeno’s neck and nestled against him, a smile on his face.

‘’well, I think I just died.’’ Youngho commented as all the adults watched the scene unfold. The kids were all incredibly close, courtesy of their parents almost _forcing_ them to be friends, and it was the cutest sight every time they got together.

Donghyuck seemed to want to join the party, wrestling himself from Taeil’s hold to carefully sit on the floor in between Mark’s legs, right next to Jeno and Jaemin. He nestled his head against Jeno’s shoulder, and Jeno carefully wrapped his arm around Donghyuck’s tiny shoulders to pull him closer.

As the younger trio of them all got nestled in for what seemed to be the most peaceful moment of the evening, the adults, Mark, Yukhei and Renjun (still holding a sleeping Jisung) moved over to the dining table. it wasn’t long until Sicheng took Jisung away to give him his bottle and put him to bed for a nap. Renjun then took his place on the floor as well, pulling Donghyuck on his lap as he sat down next to Jeno.

‘’This is the calm before the storm.’’ Jaehyun muttered, making everyone chuckle and nod. Jungwoo sipped on his wine and laughed. ‘’the last time we saw Jeno this quiet was when he went to bed last night.’’

‘’Jaemin was wailing right before you got here. He hasn’t been this quiet in hours.’’ Taeyong nodded along to Yuta’s words, sipping on his own wine before turning to Taeil with a smile. ‘’even Donghyuck is quiet.’’ Normally, Donghyuck would demand attention every room he waddled in to, but whenever he was allowed to see his ‘bestest friends’ after a couple of weeks, he sat in silence. Probably basking in their affection before he could act all crazy again.

Jaemin was almost the same. He was hyper, incredibly adorably so, but sometimes it got too much. Yuta and Taeyong tried to live off of the moments where Jaemin found his piece and quiet like this.

‘’So, how’s the new house?’’ Youngho asked, and Yuta smiled at him. ‘’It’s been great. It’s exactly what we’ve always wanted.’’ Once again, the adults fell into a comfortable conversation, carried by sips of wine and beer as they waited for Kun, Ten and Chenle to arrive so they could start dinner. After a few minutes, Mark and Yukhei moved over to the couch, wrapped in their own little world as they smiled at each other.

‘’They’re so cute.’’ Taeyong whispered to Taeil and Youngho. Youngho nodded, smiling proudly as he held onto Taeil’s hand. ‘’Just last week, Yukhei came over to decorate our Christmas tree and he had bought _matching_ ornaments! One for his tree and one for ours!’’ Taeil gushed, and Taeyong cooed at the thought.

‘’Mark couldn’t stop smiling for hours, even after Yukhei had left. He’s utterly whipped.’’ Youngho commented. Taeyong grinned at that. ‘’Mark bought flowers for Yukhei a couple weeks back, and I don’t think I’ve seen Youngho more proud of him than in that moment.’’ Jaehyun chuckled, having joined in on the conversation.

‘’that’s so cute.’’ Sicheng walked back into the living room, sitting back down in his seat next to Jaehyun. ‘’He fell asleep right after hitting the bed.’’ The bliss of that moment was shared by all the parents around the table, and Doyoung raised his glass jokingly.

‘’to kids who fall asleep!’’ Everyone raised their glass, laughing as they waited.

Right before Taeyong could stand up and check on the food in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. ‘’I’ll get it.’’ Jaehyun stood up, walking towards the hallway.

‘’I’m just waiting for the kids to erupt, honestly.’’

 

It didn’t take long for Jungwoo’s words to become reality. Just after they had started dinner, plates filled with all sorts of meats, vegetables and sauces set on the table by Yuta and Taeyong, the kids started to mess around.

It started by Donghyuck flailing his arms while telling a story to Jeno, the tiny boy hitting his bottle of apple juice on the floor. Luckily, the bottle was baby proof and therefore there wasn’t any apple juice on the new wooden floor, but it shook the hyper animals inside all the kids awake.

While the adults tried to have conversations, the kids were yelling at the top of their lungs to try and get each other’s attention. It was a game of who could tell their story the loudest, and Taeyong could see Mark cringe every time one of the tinier kids almost fell out of their chairs.

Yukhei, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to take care of the kids as much as he could. He spoon fed Jaemin some vegetables, while simultaneously munching on his own food. After Jaemin was done, he moved over to feeding Donghyuck. Chenle had been put to bed right after Kun and Ten had entered the apartment, the small boy being the reason they were late in the first place. While Mark eyed Yukhei with so much adoration in his eyes, he focused on Renjun too. He made sure Jeno and Renjun were eating enough, and while most of the adults seemed more distracted by their kids being the cutest they could possibly be, Jungwoo shot up from his seat and rushed to the back door.

‘’it’s snowing!’’ Luckily, they were close to dessert. Donghyuck was the first of the kids to react, wiggling himself from his chair with so much ease Youngho swore under his breath before rushing out of his chair to help Donghyuck before he could strangle himself.

Jeno and Jaemin were next, Renjun carrying Jaemin to the sliding door as they watched the snow fall down. Even Mark and Yukhei got up in silent excitement and eventually everyone was standing around the sliding doors made of glass, watching as the first snow of this winter hit South Korean soil.

‘’Well, everyone, let’s eat dessert first before we go outside and play, alright?’’ Taeyong asked, grasping the attention of the kids. Donghyuck reluctantly got back in his chair, Mark dropping him in his seat before sitting down himself. As everyone got settled again, Sicheng and Taeyong served the red velvet cake.

‘’I forgot to say this, but I love your placemats.’’ Ten pointed his fork, a small piece of cake stuck to it, at Taeyong, who beamed. He had gotten them specially made and decorated just for tonight. Everyone had one specifically made for them, matching with their significant other. It had taken an awful lot of time, and while Yuta thought it was adorable how devoted his husband was, he didn’t quite see the use of the placemats.

‘’It reminds me of your wedding invitations!’’ Kun mentioned, and Taeyong blushed at that.

‘’Oh I remember when I received that! Jaehyun and I were so confused for a hot minute.’’ Sicheng joked, and Yuta chuckled beside Taeyong, shaking his head. ‘’ _We invite you to take your designated seat at our wedding table_ , right?’’ Taeyong rolled his eyes as Youngho quoted the opening sentence of the Nakamoto wedding invitation, which consisted of a rolled up placemat with a picture of Yuta and Taeyong together, the Seoul skyline behind them.

‘’It was very original, I have to admit.’’ Jungwoo said, putting a piece of cake into his mouth as he smiled his signature smile. Yuta casually threw his arm around the back of Taeyong’s chair, something he was prone to doing every time they were sat like this, and Taeyong smiled as Yuta started caressing his shoulder.

‘’It was better than Taeil-hyung’s genius idea of a poster. We still have it in the garage with nowhere to put it.’’ Yuta full on laughed as Taeil swatted him with a napkin. ‘’And you think we use your placemat on a daily basis?’’ Youngho retorted, and Taeyong chuckled as Yuta looked beaten.

‘’stick to regular cards, pro tip.’’ Jungwoo pointed at Kun and Ten, and the couple blushed and nodded. ‘’we will.’’ There was a tiny hint of something else that needed to be said, Taeyong could feel it from the way Kun was smiling, but he shrugged it off as he took his last bite of his cake.

The kids were doing splendid, Yukhei and Mark keeping them as quiet as a group of three toddlers and two teens could be, and Taeyong was proud of Jaemin for being at least civilized. Both Jaehyun and Kun got up at the same time, sharing a knowing look before walking off the stairs.

Yuta looked at Taeyong with a smile on his face, nudging his head towards the kid table. Taeyong nodded, before looking at the rest of their friends. Jungwoo seemed more excited than any of them, including the kids, and Doyoung was looking at his husband with the biggest smile on his face.

‘’Hey kids! Who’s ready to play in the snow?!’’ Ten, Youngho, Jungwoo, Doyoung and Yuta all stood up as the toddlers tried to rush from their seats, and Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh as Mark was immediately terrorized by his little brother, begging him to build a snowman with him.

The five guys got the kids ready, all bundled up in their jackets with gloves and made their way into the backyard. Taeyong, Taeil and Sicheng made their way towards the back door, watching as their husbands played with their kids in the snow.

Taeyong felt his heart swell as Jaemin waddled around in the snow, Yuta right behind him. There wasn’t a lot of snow and quite honestly Taeyong wasn’t sure how Jeno had managed to make a snowball, but the kids seemed content just running around as the snowflakes fell to the earth.

Kun and Jaehyun came downstairs with two hazy babies in their arms about five minutes later. Jaehyun gave little Jisung a peck on the cheek before kissing his husband. After that, he walked off to get himself dressed to play outside with Renjun. Kun, on the other hand, held Chenle close to his chest as he watched Ten play around with the other kids, a smile on his face.

‘’have you guys thought about having more kids?’’ Taeyong asked Kun, who shook his head. ‘’Ten is busy with the dancing studio, and quite frankly I deal with enough kids during the day. I think little Chenle here will be enough for us.’’ As if on que, Chenle raised his head from the crook in Kun’s neck and yawned. He took a look at his surroundings, before raising his little arms.

‘’wup!! Wup!!’’ he demanded and Taeyong laughed as Kun handed Chenle over to him. ‘’What about you? Have you thought about having more?’’ Sicheng butted into the conversation, rocking Jisung back and forth in his hold.

Chenle grabbed a hold of Taeyong’s finger and squeezed. Taeyong felt his heart melt. ‘’We discussed it a couple days after Jaemin’s birthday, but we haven’t really decided yet. It’s definitely a decision we’re thinking about, though.’’ Yuta had always wanted a big family, and Taeyong knew this like no other. While he felt somewhat guilty for not being able to give Yuta his own kids, he was happy they could adopt.

‘’I think you guys make great parents. And I know Yuta-hyung wouldn’t say no.’’ Kun wiggled his eyebrows and Taeyong giggled. He handed Chenle back to his dad and smiled as Chenle whined, but nestled against his dad anyway.

‘’I’ll put Jisung down in a kiddy chair and help you clean up.’’

Cleaning up didn’t take long with four people, and before Taeyong knew it he had twelve men/boys dripping in snow on his back porch. Kun brought them towels and helped drying everyone off, and it didn’t take long for everyone to settle down in the now expanded living room.

Taeyong and Sicheng had moved two tables into the kitchen, using the third one to put all the presents on and underneath. Donghyuck found a place on Jeno’s lap, who was seated in between Yukhei’s legs on the floor, while Renjun sat in between Mark’s legs. Jaehyun had a giggling Jisung on his lap, who was playing around with Chenle now seated on Ten’s lap. Jaemin had found his way onto Yuta’s lap and was giggling as he played with his father’s hair.

‘’we should take a group picture before we put the kids to bed.’’ Youngho whispered into Taeyong’s hair, who nodded in agreement. ‘’picture time!’’ Youngho then yelled, jumping up from the couch. He set up the camera on his tripod in front of the couch Mark and Yukhei were seated on, and Yuta placed Jaemin down on Mark’s lap.

Chenle was put onto Yukhei’s lap and Sicheng held onto Jisung as everyone positioned themselves around them. Yuta wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, while Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Sicheng and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kun and Ten huddled right next to them at the back of the couch, and Ten placed his head onto Kun’s shoulder with a smile. Right next to that were Jungwoo and Doyoung, Doyoug standing behind Jungwoo with their hands intertwined.

Taeil stood alone for now, waiting for Youngho to set up the timer. ‘’Hurry, you giant!’’ Ten yelped. Youngho turned his hand towards him, doing a motion that someone resembled flipping Ten the middle finger and Jungwoo wheezed. ‘’hyung, what was that?’’

‘’Can we hurry?!’’ Mark asked, desperately holding on to a now bouncing Jaemin. Taeyong shushed Jaemin, patting his head for a few seconds before Youngho spoke up again. ‘’Smile!!’’ He yelled, running towards Taeil to assume his position next to his husband.

The flash went off ten times and Taeyong desperately hoped they got some good pictures, because Jaemin started to yawn. He swooped Jaemin up, not the only parent noticing their kids fatigue, and smiled as the rest did the same.

‘’It’s time for bed, Jae Jae!’’ Yuta nuzzled his nose against the back of Jaemin’s head, eliciting a giggle from the small toddler. ‘’sleepy..’’ Jaemin muttered, and Taeyong awed.

‘’Hyuckie, time for bed!’’ Taeyong turned his head to see Donghyuck clinging onto Jeno, desperately holding on to the slightly older boy. Jeno didn’t seem to want to let go either, his hands tightly wrapped around Donghyuck’s tiny waist with a pout on his face.

‘’Give Jeno a goodnight hug, he’ll join you in bed soon!’’ Taeil tried to compromise, and even though Taeyong hadn’t planned on having Jeno sleep in his and Yuta’s room as well, he couldn’t help but want to change the sleeping plans just for Donghyuck and Jeno.

‘’Fine.’’ Donghyuck muttered, slumping against Jeno. ‘’Night, hyuckie!’’ Jeno sung, placing a soft kiss on the top of Donghyuck’s head. Taeyong was pretty sure everyone could feel their non existent uterus bloom up in adoration as Donghyuck smiled back and without hesitation placed a kiss on Jeno’s lips.

The room was quiet for a split second before Youngho swept in, lifting Donghyuck from Jeno’s lap and smiling at him. ‘’Bye bye hyuckie!!’’ Jeno was ever so cheery, and everyone let out a joined sigh.

As Jisung, Chenle and Jaemin got nestled in Jaemin’s room, Sicheng, Jaehyun, Ten, Kun and Yuta and Taeyong singing their kids to sleep quietly, Donghyuck was being put to bed in Taeyong and Yuta’s room. Later on, Renjun and now apparently Jeno would join him, but for now it was just Donghyuck.

‘’Sleep well, baby boy.’’ Taeyong placed a soft kiss on Jaemin’s forehead, before grabbing Yuta’s hand and walking out of the room. The rest was already downstairs, judging by the noise, and Taeyong relinquished in the quiet of the moment as Yuta wrapped his arms around his waist.

‘’You’re doing so well, baby. Everyone loved dinner.’’ Yuta’s voice was soft and Taeyong shivered as it hit his neck. Taeyong smiled, leaning back into his husbands touch. ‘’I love you,’’ He stated, turning around in Yuta’s hold and kissing him softly. Yuta smiled into the kiss before mumbling an ‘I love you too,’ against Taeyong’s lips.

‘’let’s go downstairs, yeah?’’

They were greeted by Youngho handing out cups of hot chocolate and everyone sitting on the couches or floor -Yukhei sat against the wall, Mark in between his legs and a blanket draped over them, the both of them whispering and quietly sipping their chocolate milk-

Taeyong thought it was adorable, and apparently so did Mark’s own parents because Youngho was secretly snapping pictures, Taeil cradled next to him and smiling at the duo.

‘’Present time?’’ Yuta asked, dropping himself on a spot on the couch. Taeyong sat down too, right next to his husband. ‘’Can I start?’’ Renjun asked quietly, Jeno nodding in excitement as he got up. ‘’can I grab a present for Renjunnie?’’ Jungwoo nodded, grabbing Jeno’s hand in his and walking to the present table together.

‘’here’s one for you! And one for Renjunnie!’’ Jeno was quick to grab the two box formed presents, rushing back to Renjun as quick as he could. Jungwoo sat back down and pulled Jeno into his lap, helping the boy unpack his present.

Renjun was the first to finish, pulling out the newest Super Smash Bros for his switch, and he smiled as he thanked Santa. Jaehyun smiled as Renjun handed him the game, putting it on the coffee table beside him.

Jeno pulled out a thin book, a children’s comic, and he yelped in glee. ‘’thank you santa!!’’ he screamed, Doyoung immediately shushing him with a smile.

It goes from there, right until the point both Renjun and Jeno get brought to bed. It isn’t long till Doyoung and Jaehyun walk back into the living room, and the real fun starts.

They’re halfway down the pile of presents, some kitchen appliances being gifted, Youngho receiving a new camera lens and Sicheng getting a whole new set of baking supplies while Taeyong gets an array of candles, Ten being gifted a pair of dancing shoes and the blender Taeyong had bought for him while Mark got a small bracelet from Yukhei -everyone swooned-, when Kun all of a sudden got fidgety.

He excused himself to the kitchen, claiming to want to get some water. Taeyong noticed his change of behaviour, and as he turned to Youngho and Yuta he figured out they noticed it too.

Ten was too oblivious to notice anything, too occupied with playing with Jeno and his new race car he had gotten, so Taeyong spoke up. ‘’what’s up with Kun?’’ Youngho shrugged. Sicheng and Jaehyun shrugged as well, and Taeyong realized probably everyone including Doyoung and Jungwoo had noticed Kun’s change in behaviour except for Ten.

Kun returned a couple moments later, a glass of water in hand. He sat back down in his seat, Ten automatically curling in on him. There was something off about Kun but Taeyong couldn’t pin point it, so he stayed quiet.

About thirty minutes, a few glasses of wine -non alcoholic for the teens of course- and a few bottles of beer, later, only a handful of presents were left. Kun walked up to the table and grabbed the tiniest box on there, walking back to his spot and handing it to Ten.

Taeyong frowned. Kun was the person who came up with the rule to not grab any presents that were for yourself or your significant other, but here he was grabbing a present for Ten. He was about to joke about it until Ten unwrapped the gift.

A small, black velvety box sat in his lap, and before Kun could do as much as _move_ Ten opened the box up.

A silence fell over the group as Kun stood up, getting down again as he situated himself on one knee. ‘’oh my god.’’ Sicheng whispered, clasping his hand over his mouth and clutching Jaehyun’s hand. Taeyong was quick to react, holding onto Yuta’s arm while Jungwoo seemed to clutch onto Doyoung with just as much vigour. Youngho had jumped up and settled on the floor, pointing his camera at the two males wrapped in their own world while Taeil was staring.

Yukhei and Mark were just staring, their mouths wide open in shock.

‘’I figured,’’ The silence was broken by Kun’s soft voice, and as Ten looked up with tears pooling in his eyes Taeyong felt his heart surge. ‘’since you love Christmas, and always gushed about how cute it was that Yuta-hyung proposed to Taeyong-hyung in front of all of our friends, that this was my best option to make you smile. I love you to the moon and back and I know that I am late with asking you this question, but would you please do me the honour of becoming my husband?’’

Ten was quiet at first, not saying anything as his gaze went from the beautiful ring in the box to a smiling Kun, but it wasn’t long until he nodded and groaned at the same time. ‘’Yes! Yes!! A thousand times yes!!’’ there was crying, kissing and a lot of ‘congratulations!’ going around, and soon enough Taeyong and Yuta’s living room was filled with so much love it threatened to spill over.

As Taeyong watched his best friends in the entire world laugh, cry and smile together while wrapped in his husbands arms, feeling the softness of Yuta’s lips against the back of his head, he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Whether it was the way Mark and Yukhei were awkwardly laughing as Taeil hugged the both of them or the way Ten was still crying and looking at the ring now snuggly wrapped around his ring finger and kissing Kun as much as he could, Taeyong couldn’t do anything other than being grateful for being able to spend Christmas with them every single year.

Soon enough time would fly by and they’d celebrate Christmas with only teens, Mark as a young adult, and they’ll look back on all the pictures they have taken and Taeyong was sure he’d cry as he watched all the kids grow up in front of his eyes. He was sure he’d clutch Yuta’s hand in his just like he had done tonight, kiss him on the lips and cry his eyes out, wishing to return to the time where Jaemin couldn’t stop clinging to them instead of having him in high school, his angsty teenager state.

Soon enough, the kids would take over the tradition and host their own dinners, inviting their parents because they _have_ to, having their own kids and significant others. While some of the parents had bets running who of their own children would end up with others of the group -Youngho was a firm believer Donghyuck would never grow out of his ‘Jeno is my life’ state- Taeyong could only hope everyone would be happy.

Yeah, Christmas was definitely his favourite time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!! comments are highly appreciated uwu
> 
> contact me loves:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)[cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)


End file.
